whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Glamour (CTD)
Glamour is the stuff of dreams; the energy that fuels the Dreaming and the powers of the Fae. Overview The stuff of Dreams, the magical clay, the energy of awe, the workings of wonder, the breeze that blows the cobwebs of disbelief from the eyes: Glamour''' is all these things and more. The ability to live one's dreams, to perceive the true and fantastic essence of the world, abides in Glamour. Everyone can create it, even normal humans. Only the fae, however, and some gifted Kinain, have the ability to give it form, to use it, and to wield its progeny as a weapon. Only these have the a connection to and command of Glamour that no other creature shares. Raw Glamour can take physical form, and changelings can not only perceive it, but also see its presence. It appears to them as multi-colored flickers and tentacles of ever changing energy. Unlike an aura, raw Glamour does not radiate, but seems to caress and wind through things and beings, never still, ever evolving. When imbued in a cantrip, Glamour sparks and flickers around both the caster and the target of the cantrip. For this reason, it becomes very difficult for a changeling to cast a cantrip without all the other changelings present realizing exactly who did it. A Changeling has to be extremely subtle to hide their use of Glamour from other creatures of the Dreaming. Once infused into an item or being, Glamour becomes more rigid, but nevertheless maintains a certain ethereal quality. For example, a chimerical sword swung through the air will leave a trail of shimmering Glamour in its wake. The antithesis of Glamour is Banality. Uses for Glamour Members of the fae use Glamour to exert control over the different aspects of the Dreaming, including forming chimera and casting cantrips. Temporary Glamour is spent each time a cantrip is cast and, in some instances, can be used to extend the duration of a cantrip. One can also use Glamour to create a token in order to enchant a mortal. (For more on this, see the article Enchantment (CTD).) Gaining Glamour Several methods exist which allow a changeling to regain temporary Glamour. Under very rare conditions, a changeling can regain lost permanent Glamour. Epiphany Called Epiphanies, a Changeling may take Glamour from mortals or other changelings by one of several methods: * Reverie * Ravaging * Rapture * Rhapsody Sanctuary Getting a whole eight hours of uninterrupted sleep in a freehold provides a changeling with one point of temporary Glamour. A freehold may only support a number of fae equal to twice its level. Furthermore, the Kithain must dream; if their sleep is troubled or disturbed, it is possible to gain no Glamour. Usually, the owner of a freehold must give permission to a visitor or other fae to gain the Glamour, though a disreputable and reckless fae may take the Glamour by a process called Reaving. Dross Dross does not allow one to restore Glamour, but may be used in place of the Glamour all fae hold in their being. Loosing Glamour Temporary Glamour is lost by spending it to fuel cantrips. Permanent Glamour is lost as a Kithain ages. A childling who become a wilder looses one point of permanent Glamour as does a wilder who becomes a grump. This marks a changeling's gradual slide toward mundanity as they age. References # CTD. '''Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, p. 151. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary